Descente aux Enfers
by selene Magnus
Summary: Et voilà ça devait arriver ... courage chers lecteurs, sortez les mouchoirs, ça va pas être du tendre
1. Chapter 1

**Descente aux enfers**

* * *

- Dean, lâches-moi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Non je vais pas te lâcher, au contraire!

- Qu'est-ce que….? Non Dean, tu ne vas pas…?

- Oh que si!

Il la tire à l'intérieur de l'appartement et la pousse contre une porte.

- Tu es devenu dingue? Arrêtes ça! Arrêtes ça tout de suite!

- Parce que tu crois être en position de me donner des ordres?

Il sort alors un pistolet qu'il pointe sur elle.

- Maintenant tu la fermes ou je te butte. Est-ce clair?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Dean, ne fais pas ça…lâche cette arme… s'il te plait Dean…

- Fermes-là je viens de te dire! Tu es sourde en plus?

- Ok, ok, je me tais. Mais range le flingue

- Pas question! C'est mon assurance contre un de tes coups tordus

- De quoi tu parles? Quel coup tordu?

- Je te connais Olivia. Tu vas essayer de m'entortiller comme la dernière fois

- Mais?

- Sache que c'est terminé désormais. Ah on peut dire que tu m'as eu en beauté! Mais cette fois on échange les rôles! C'est toi qui vas tomber. Et de haut crois-moi!

- Dean… je t'en prie…

- Te fatigues pas! Ton p'tit air d'innocente, tes yeux envoûtants et ton sourire charmeur c'est fini! Ça ne marchera plus. Plus jamais

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?

- Je vais juste prendre ce que tu me dois. Et que tu m'as refusé au dernier moment

- Tu es dingue! Je ne t'ai jamais promis quoi que ce soit!

- Tu n'es qu'une garce! Toutes ces années…toutes ces années à t'attendre gentiment, comme un petit toutou. Tout ça pour ça! Pour être traîné dans la boue! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça! Tu as tout gâché… tu n'es qu'une garce!

- Dean, je n'ai rien gâché, je…

- Tu m'as détruit! J'aurais tout fait pour toi, j'aurais tout donné, et toi! Toi! Qu'as-tu fait?... tu t'es jouée de moi! Tu m'as fait poireauter des années avec quelques sourires, et le jour où enfin tu m'appelles, le jour où tout devient possible, où l'on pouvait enfin tout commencer… c'était un leurre! Tu t'es bien foutue de moi! Sans pitié, sans remord! Tu as brisé mon cœur en miettes, tu as tout détruit

- Dean, non, tu te trompes

- Mais moi je t'aimais! Je t'aimais à en crever! Quel idiot! Je te respectais, je t'attendais, sans rien dire, sans te presser, sans rien réclamer. Je me contentais de tes sourires, de ton amitié. Tu parles! Tout ça c'était du flan! Tu te servais de moi depuis le début! Tu me gardais sous le coude, on ne sait jamais, un idiot amoureux ça peut toujours être utile, on lui demande des services impossibles et lui forcément il s'exécute, sans rien demander! Alors surtout ne pas le détromper, non, surtout pas! Être sincère c'est inutile, c'est tellement mieux de se servir des autres! Qu'importe si cela les brise au passage, hein? C'est pas ton problème ça!

- Dean… ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Je t'en prie, écoutes moi! On va en parler ok? Mais d'abord, donnes moi…

- Tu me prends pour un con en plus? Essaies pas ta fausse gentillesse! Je suis pas un de tes suspects que tu peux manipuler à ta guise! Tu m'as brisé, alors je vais te rendre la pareille

- Non, non, arrêtes… tu me fais peur…

- Je voulais ton amour, mais c'était stupide. Tu ne sais pas aimer toi. Alors je prendrais juste ton corps, c'est pas grand-chose, mais ça me calmera quelque temps

- Non! Non! Ne fais pas ça! Non!

- Fermes-là! C'est moi qui commande. Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper

Elle se recule le long du mur mais il la poursuit.

- Obéis pour une fois, et je serai doux, promis. Résistes et je devrai te frapper, ça n'en sera que plus pénible. Pour tous les deux

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Pas toi!

- Je te veux Olivia. Plus que tout. Je t'attendais, parce que je te croyais parfaite. Tu étais à mes yeux la femme parfaite. Je serai mort pour un regard de ta part. Et jamais je ne t'aurai forcé à quoi que ce soit. Je te respectais, comme jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais respecté quelqu'un. Mais c'était une erreur de t'aimer comme ça, vois-tu. Une illusion. Parce que tu n'es pas la femme parfaite. Parce que toi, ce que tu es, c'est une garce. Qui se joue des autres, qui les détruit, par cruauté. Tu ne mérites pas le respect, tu ne mérites rien. Et justement sans mon respect, plus rien ne m'empêche plus d'assouvir mes désirs. Je n'ai plus de raison de me retenir

- Oh mon dieu, tu es fou!

- Déshabille-toi

* * *

_ahlala mais qu'est-ce que j'écris là? Vous croyez qu'il va le faire? non c'est pas possible, vous pensez comme moi que Dean n'est pas un violeur, n'est-ce pas?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nous avions laissé Olivia en grand danger: Dean a-t-il perdu la tête? Va-t-il oser l'acte monstrueux?  
_

* * *

_- Déshabille-toi_

- Quoi? …. Non jamais

- Je perds patience Olivia! Déshabille-toi! Ou c'est moi qui te le fais!... Allez!

Elle déboutonne en pleurant et tremblant son chemisier. Il la regarde sans faire un geste.

- Plus vite! Le pantalon maintenant

Elle obéit.

- Le reste aussi

- Non…non…

Il s'approche d'elle, elle se recule épouvantée, mais de nouveau collée à la porte, elle se retrouve coincée. Il lui passe sa main libre dans les cheveux.

- Fais un effort Olivia. Je ne cherche pas à user de violence, ça ne m'excite pas. Mais si tu te montre, disons plus … douce… coopérative, je serai très tendre, et ce sera vite fini. Si tu te débats, je mettrais plus de temps à venir… tu perdras au change

- Espèce de salaud!

- Tes insultes n'y changeront rien

Il ouvre la porte derrière elle et la pousse dans la chambre, qu'il ferme à clef. Elle regarde le lit devant elle, complètement épouvantée.

- Ben oui, on y est! Tu ne pourras pas y échapper Olivia. Tu n'as aucun recours

- Je t'en supplie…. Pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Tu n'as rien écouté Olivia? Je n'arrête pas de t'expliquer que je t'aime et que tu m'as trahis! Je n'ai plus que ça désormais, j'en ai besoin, tu comprends ça? Comment je peux survivre sans un espoir, hein? Tu m'as tout arraché, même mon job! On m'a foutu au placard à cause de cette putain d'affaire! J'avais une brillante carrière, à laquelle j'avais tout donné, et tout sacrifié, et on m'a foutu à la rubrique des chiens écrasés! Tout ça à cause de toi! Tu me dois bien ça, tu me le dois!

- Tu n'es qu'un taré! Je ne te dois rien! Et tu finiras en taule! - - lui crache-t-elle en pleine poire. À son étonnement, il répond calmement:

- Je sais bien. Mais j'en ai besoin. Ce sera mon seul instant de bonheur, mon unique et éphémère plaisir. Six ans d'ascétisme, pour rien! J'aurai cet instant magique. Oh je sais bien que ce ne sera pas parfait, non, tu vas pleurer, me détester mais ce sera le seul souvenir que je n'aurais jamais. Il n'y aura pas de bonheur, pas de vie ensemble, pas d'amour, il n'y aura rien. Rien à jamais. Sauf cet instant…..Montes sur le lit!

- Non, je veux pas!

- Fais ce que je te dis Olivia!

Il la tire par un bras mais elle résiste de toutes ses forces.

- Ah tu veux jouer à ça? Ne te braque pas, ça peut mal tourner, tu le sais!

- Je ne veux pas que tu me touches!

- Je vais être obligé tu sais bien. Je vois pas comment faire autrement… à moins que ce soit toi qui travaille à ma place?

- Quoi?

- Viens me déshabiller. Ce sera moins brutal pour toi…. Viens, je vais pas te mordre… allez bon sang! Faut que je te le mette sur la tête ou quoi?

Il avance son flingue près de sa tête. Elle tremble et s'agenouille. Il soupire.

- Je n'aime pas ce que tu m'entraînes à faire Olivia. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je le voulais

Il s'approche d'un meuble, dont il ouvre un tiroir. Il y met le pistolet et referme à clé.

- Tu vois que je suis plein de bonne volonté! Je t'ai ôté le flingue qui t'effrayait. Mais ne t'imagine pas que cela va changer quelque chose à l'issue. Je reste deux fois plus fort que toi, tu ne peux pas m'échapper, tu le sais bien. Et ce sera plus facile pour moi d'avoir mes deux mains libres. Approches-toi maintenant, viens me toucher…viens

Elle s'approche et obéit en pleurant. Elle lui déboutonne sa chemise qu'il enlève aussitôt. Il lui prend ses mains qu'il pose sur sa ceinture, pour qu'elle fasse de même. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, glisse sur son cou. Elle sursaute de dégoût mais il ne s'arrête pas. Il aplatit ses lèvres sur son cou pendant qu'il lui caresse ses côtes puis ses hanches.

- Olivia… je ne te blesserai pas… je t'aime…je t'aime tellement

Ses mains sur elle la dégoûtent mais elle ne résiste pas. Il l'entraîne sur le lit et s'allonge sur elle. Il lui enlève ses sous-vêtements, et après quelques caresses, il la pénètre. Elle ne peut retenir un sanglot

- Ça aurait pu être si beau…nous deux…ça aurait dû

Son dernier coup de rein est brutal et elle pousse un cri de douleur. Il jouis en elle, pose ses lèvres encore une fois sur son cou avant de se retirer avec regret. Puis il se lève du lit et se rhabille sans la regarder. Olivia se recroqueville sur elle-même, et ramène ses genoux contre son torse.

Une fois prêt, il se retourne pour la regarder gentiment.

- Tu sais Olivia… ce qui vient de se passer… de nous deux, c'est toi qui t'en remettra le mieux

"Quel pourri! Comment ose-t-il lui dire ça?"

- Tu vas surmonter ça, reprendre ta vie. Mais moi, je viens de tuer l'homme que j'étais

Il reprend la clé cachée dans son pantalon et sort de la chambre. Juste avant de quitter l'appartement, il allume son téléphone portable.

- Envoyez l'unité spéciale au 15 rue Washington. Quelqu'un a besoin d'aide…. Une victime… d'un viol

* * *

_Mais quelle horreur! il l'a fait! Malheur malheur! comment Olivia va surmonter ça?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bureau Langan et Associés_

- Monsieur? Vous avez rendez-vous?

- C'est urgent. Je veux voir Maître Langan

- Je l'appelle, un instant. Maître? Un nouveau client insiste pour vous voir… Bien, je vous l'envoie

En raccrochant, la secrétaire se tourne vers le nouveau venu: - Il vous attend dans son bureau, celui à gauche

- Merci

- Entrez! … Mr?

- Dean Porter. J'ai besoin de vos services

- Bien. Vous connaissez ma spécialité?

- Affaires criminelles. Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs

- Quelle est l'affaire en question?

- Je vais bientôt être accusé. Je veux que vous me défendiez

- D'habitude, mes clients m'appellent déjà d'une cellule. Quelles seront les accusations?

- Viol, sur un inspecteur de police

- Sérieux?

- Sa brigade doit être en train de fouiller chez moi, mais ils ne me chercheront pas ici

- Vous allez vous rendre?

- Pas question! J'en prendrai pour vingt ans au moins!

- Vous comptez fuir la police? Je ne peux rien faire si vous êtes en cavale!

- Vous pourrez me joindre à ce numéro, il est intraçable. Je dois y aller, chaque minute est un risque. Une dernière chose. Vous connaissez la victime. J'espère que cela ne changera pas votre professionnalisme

- Bien sur que non! Qui est-ce?

- Olivia Benson

- ?

- Dois-je chercher un autre avocat?

- Je ne le demande jamais à mes clients, mais vous êtes innocent bien sûr?

- Non

Trévor est visiblement choqué de voir la sincérité et l'assurance de ce coupable qui vient de lui avouer avec un sang-froid lugubre son méfait.

- Je vous exhorte à vous rendre à la justice… je ferai tout mon possible pour vous en sortir…

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire merci

- La police va lancer un mandat d'arrêt

- Je sais comment la police procède, j'en suis

- Vous savez que je dois les avertirde votre passage ici

- Faites donc! Mais vous ne pouvez m'obliger à les attendre

Dean sort rapidement, alors que Trévor met un petit instant avant de réagir. Il appelle aussitôt le poste de Cragen.

* * *

_15 jours plus tard._

- Porter? C'est Langan. Votre procès va commencer. Vous devez vous présenter à l'audience d'accusation

- Je suis pas si dingue

- Vous avez vos chances. Ça se présente assez bien

- Vous rigolez? Même si j'arrive à attendrir un jury, ce dont je doute profondément, j'en prendrai pour des lustres!

- Pas du tout! Dans le pire des cas, je peux négocier cinq ans, voire peut-être même une relaxe

- Sur quoi voulez-vous négocier? Avec les preuves qu'ils ont?

- Leurs preuves ne sont qu'indirectes! C'est sa parole contre la vôtre

- Comment ça indirectes? Ils ont mes empreintes partout dans la pièce, mon ADN sur elle

- Non. Olivia a refusé le kit de viol

- … Vraiment?

- Ils n'ont pas pu prélever le sperme sur elle. Vos empreintes ne suffiront pas, si nous préparons bien le dossier. Rendez-vous qu'on puisse se voir

- Pourquoi?

- Pour préparer efficacement votre défense, nous devons...

- Pourquoi elle a refusé le prélèvement?

- Je sais pas

- Elle aurait eu une preuve irréfutable, je n'avais pas utilisé de préservatif, ni de gants. J'ai même laissé mon flingue là-bas

- Je pense qu'elle était trop… choquée… Porter…

- Vous avez peut-être raison. Je vais me rendre. Après tout, être dehors ou en taule, qu'est-ce que cela change pour moi?

* * *

_Désolée, j'ai décidé d'être méchante dans cette histoire : ce n'était pas un rêve mauvais mais la réalité! et c'est point fini!_

_Franchement j'abuse! c'est Trévor qui va défendre Dean?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Allez je vais être un peu gentille: voici la suite! merci pour les petits commentaires laissés les amies  
_

* * *

_Audience préliminaire:_

TREVOR LANGAN - Objection. Les preuves sont insuffisantes

CASEY NOVAK - Nous avons ses empreintes, son pistolet trouvé sur les lieux

T - Rien ne prouve qu'il y était en même temps que la victime. Et rien ne prouve une quelconque relation sexuelle entre elle et mon client

JUGE- Vous n'avez aucun ADN Maître Novak?

C- Non Votre Honneur. La victime était si traumatisée qu'elle a refusé les examens

J- Alors en effet, je dois donner raison à Maître Langan

C- Attendez! Je peux avoir la preuve de cette relation sexuelle

J- Et comment donc?

C- Il me faut un mandat…pour une amniosynthèse

T- Quoi?

C- Ma victime est tombée enceinte de son violeur. Si l'ADN du père est celui de Mr Porter, il est le coupable

J- J'accepte le mandat

T- Ça ne prouvera pas le viol

C- Ce sera à un jury d'en décider

T- Votre Honneur, mon client était au moment des faits dans un état émotionnel extrême

C- Objection! Vous n'allez pas plaider la folie quand même?

T- Non pas, mais il s'agit ici de ce qu'on appelle un crime passionnel

C- Vous voulez rire?

J- Maître Novak! Un peu de respect pour la cour. Maître Langan, votre client plaide-t-il coupable?

T- Il reconnaît les faits qui se sont déroulés, mais j'apporterai les preuves qu'il n'y a pas eu de crime

J- J'accepte cette ligne de défense, vous pouvez poursuivre

* * *

_Procès de Dean Porter - 6 mois plus tard_

JUGE- Faites entrer l'accusé

Dean est emmené à la barre. En passant, il jette un regard à Olivia, assise à côté de Casey. Elle est très mal à l'aise mais elle tient bon.

C- Mr Porter. Vous reconnaissez avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec Melle Benson ce jour-là?

- Oui

- Était-elle consentante?

- Bien sûr

- Vous êtes sous serment Mr Porter, je vous le rappelle

- Je ne l'ai pas forcée. La preuve en est qu'elle n'avait aucune marque sur elle, aucun bleu. Tous les experts le savent: lors d'un viol, la victime a toujours des marques, au moins quand on la maintient. Ce ne fut pas le cas

- Cela prouve qu'elle ne s'est pas débattue, mais pas qu'elle était consentante

- Pourquoi elle ne se serait pas rebellée si elle ne voulait pas, vous pouvez me le dire?

- Sous la menace d'un revolver, n'importe qui se serait abstenu

- Le pistolet était dans le tiroir! Donc il n'y avait pas de contrainte! Et puis Olivia et moi, ça durait depuis un certain temps déjà

- Oh? Voulez-vous dire que vous étiez déjà amants?

- En fait…

- Répondez à la question Mr Porter? Aviez-vous une liaison avec la plaignante?

- On se fréquentait depuis quelques années

- Aviez-vous eu des rapports sexuels auparavant?

- Non. C'était notre première fois ensemble

- Pourquoi ça? Après des "années de fréquentations" comme vous dites?

- On ne voulait pas presser les choses. Et j'étais toujours en mission, absent pendant des mois. Ça ralentissait d'autant plus notre histoire

- Alors pourquoi vous accuse-t-elle de viol?

- C'est à elle qu'il faut le demander! Peut-être qu'à force de fréquenter des femmes violées, elle s'est imaginée en être une

- Salopard - s'écrie Olivia

J- Silence! Maître Novak, calmez votre cliente

- Toutes nos excuses votre Honneur. Mr Porter, vu la réaction de Melle Benson envers vous, on a du mal à croire à une relation amoureuse entre vous

- Elle est versatile! Ce sont les hormones

- Ou tout simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas de vous, et que vous en avez eu marre d'attendre!

- Franchement, vous pensez que si je l'avais violée, elle aurait gardé mon enfant? Non pas Olivia!

J- Expliquez votre raisonnement Mr Porter

- Olivia aurait préféré avorter si elle s'était retrouvée enceinte suite à un viol

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sur?

- Parce qu'elle n'a qu'une seule crainte. C'est de devenir aussi alcoolique que sa mère, qui elle avait dû élever l'enfant de son violeur

- Sale pourriture! Je te déteste - hurle Olivia excédée par la révélation publique de sa plus grande honte. Dean ne bouge pas, il reste impassible.

J- Suffit Mme Benson! Calmez-vous!

- Ne t'énerves donc pas comme ça! C'est mauvais pour le bébé! - en rajoute Dean.

- J'en veux pas de ce monstre! Il me dégoûte! Tout comme toi! J'en veux pas!

Dean se lève d'un bond, choqué :

- T'es bien qu'une garce! Toutes ces années à te plaindre de ne pas être mère…et maintenant tu…

- Vous me dégoûtez, toi et lui. Je veux pas de ça…je veux pas

En pleurs, elle se frappe le ventre. Casey lui attrape les mains pour la stopper.

Le juge fait évacuer la salle. On ramène Dean dans le couloir, pour l'escorter jusqu'à sa cellule.

J- Allons bon, quel est ce raffut encore?

Le bruit dans la pièce adjacente inquiète ceux restés dans la salle d'audience. Un garde y entre affolé: - Le prisonnier s'est échappé!

J- Comment est-ce possible? En plein tribunal?

* * *

_Tada! alors vous en dites quoi?_

_Olivia enceinte...hein hein je suis diabolique! et Dean en cavale! avez-vous peur, dites-moi?  
_

_-il y a forcément quelques incohérences sur le déroulement d'un procès, je suis loin d'être une experte judiciaire, toutes mes excuses-_


	5. Chapter 5

_Vous êtes en forme? Parce que c'est reparti  
_

* * *

_Hospital de New York _

- Salut Pete

- Bonsoir Tracy. Alors des petits nouveaux pendant le we?

- Oui, on a eu six naissances

- C'est cool! Euh, excuses-moi mais je dois nettoyer l'accueil. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, si tu veux aller prendre un café pendant ce temps. Comme ça quand tu reviens, c'est nickel, j'aurai eu le temps de laver le sol

- Je ne dois pas laisser l'accueil…

- Bah à cette heure, qui veux-tu qui passe? Et puis au pire, je file te chercher, tu seras pas loin

- Ok c'est sympas, merci Pete

- Je t'en prie

L'homme avance son chariot de nettoyage dans l'accueil. Dès que l'infirmière est partie, il ouvre le registre des entrées. Un sourire passe entre ses dents.

- Enfin, te voilà. Lit 34. Parfait

Il referme le cahier et se met à laver son sol.

* * *

_Un quart d'heure plus tard _

- Salut. Euh je suis navré mais je dois laver la nursery

- Quoi? Maintenant?

- Oui c'est dans mon planning. Si je le fais pas, on va me virer! Et j'ai besoin de ce boulot moi, sinon j'suis à la rue!

- Ok ok! Mais fais gaffe! Y' a des bébés qui dorment

- Je vais faire attention à ne pas cogner les lits t'inquiète. C'est le bon moment, dans deux heures, tout ce petit monde va s'agiter

- Va mollo avec le savon, que ce soit pas glissant

- Eh j'connais mon boulot! J'vous dit pas comment faire les couches, moi!

- Ouais c'est ça! J'vais me prendre un café! - " Histoire de pas trop voir sa tronche à cet abruti. Regarde-moi ça! C'est bâti comme un footballeur et c'en est réduit à laver les sols! Misère!"

Dean se retrouve donc seul dans la nursery. Il nettoie le sol tout en scrutant chacun des lits un par un.

* * *

_Trois heures plus tard_

- Bonjour Madame. Vous avez bien dormi?

- Oui merci. J'avais besoin de cette nuit de calme. Mais maintenant j'ai hâte de retrouver mon bébé

- Attendez, je vous accompagne. Vous ne pouvez pas aller le chercher toute seule, c'est une mesure de sécurité, vous comprenez? Qu'on note à chaque instant où se trouve chaque bébé

- Je comprends oui

La mère et l'infirmière arrivent dans la nursery.

- Mais je ne vois pas mon bébé? Où est-il?

- Je ne comprends pas… il est noté sur le registre que vous êtes venue le chercher ce matin

- Mais c'est faux! Où est mon bébé?

- Je ne reconnais pas la signature de l'infirmière qui est sensée vous avoir accompagnée

- On l'a enlevé! On a enlevé mon fils!

- Calmez-vous Mme Benson. Je … j'appelle la sécurité

* * *

_mais ça ne s'arrange pas, c'est pas croyable d'écrire des horreurs pareilles! virez moi cet auteur!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci de ces délicieux commentaires - on continue donc l'aventure!_

* * *

Dans l'heure suivante, les soupçons s'orientent sur Dean, surtout quand après avoir montré sa photo aux employés, certains ont reconnu en lui le nouvel homme de ménage depuis trois mois à l'étage maternité. Il est vite devenu évident qu'il avait bien préparé son coup: se faire embaucher par la bonne société de nettoyage, s'introduire dans la place trois mois plus tôt pour être considéré de confiance le moment venu: du beau travail d'infiltration! Mais avec quel mobile?

Olivia répétait que c'était juste pour la faire souffrir, et qu'il avait forcément tué son bébé. Mais on essayait de la réconforter en prétextant que s'il avait voulu la faire souffrir, il aurait laissé le corps en évidence. On la persuadait qu'il voulait au contraire s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange: il donnerait des nouvelles pour obtenir une rançon, ou négocier son immunité, au pire pensaient certains, réclamer Olivia.

Mais les jours passaient et on ne recevait aucune nouvelle, aucune piste. Il s'était volatilisé. Malgré les nombreux policiers et agents lancés contre lui, Dean était un as de la dissimulation et de l'infiltration. Toutes ces années à bosser avec des espions lui avaient été profitables. Certainement, il était loin, à l'abri de toute extradition.

* * *

Les années qui suivirent furent pour Olivia une horreur. Après bien des mois de pleurs et d'angoisse, elle reprit sa vie en main. Eliott l'avait beaucoup soutenue et ils s'étaient encore rapprochés. Une histoire avait commencé mais toutes ces épreuves avaient changé Olivia. Ce n'était plus la femme secourable et aimable d'autrefois. Elle avait repris son travail, mais pour faire face, était devenue plus distante avec les victimes, et plus cruelle avec les coupables. Elle frôla la suspension et le renvoi plus d'une fois, comme si elle et Eliott avaient échangé leurs rôles, lui étant désormais le plus calme et patient des deux.

Les enquêtes avec les enfants étaient une douloureuse épreuve pour elle. Et tout le monde tentait de la faire renoncer à sa carrière à l'USV. Mais Olivia tenait bon. Elle voulait retrouver son fils, étant persuadée qu'un jour, elle découvrirait son corps quelque part. cette obsession était si sordide mais c'était son quotidien désormais.

* * *

_Cinq ans ont passés_


	7. Chapter 7

le précédent chapitre n'était pas grand chose mais celui-ci!_  
_

* * *

_Rue quelconque de New York - 5 ans plus tard._

- Méchante! Je vais le dire à Papa et il va te tuer avec son pistolet!

Le petit garçon donnait des coups de pied à la jeune femme qui essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer, et de le contraindre à la suivre. Ça ne regardait pas Olivia mais quand un jeune enfant profère de telles menaces, ce n'est jamais bon signe, il y a quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas dans cette famille. Olivia décida de s'en mêler: aller parler aux parents, puis si la situation l'exige, elle ferait un signalement aux services sociaux. Bien sûr que de nombreux foyers possèdent des armes à feu, mais les exhiber devant les enfants en leur expliquant que cela sert à tuer est un comportement irresponsable. Et Olivia ne supporte plus de voir des enfants tomber dans la délinquance de plus en plus jeunes.

Alors elle suit la femme qui traîne l'enfant récalcitrant. Elle doit habiter dans les environs puisque ne prend ni taxis ni métro, c'est l'occasion d'en savoir sur cette famille, bien plus qu'en l'abordant dans la rue. Elle les laisse rentrer dans une petite maison en bout de rue, puis, après deux minutes de patience, elle frappe à la porte.

- Bonjour Madame. Je suis employée à la mairie. Je fais un recensement des habitants et de leurs conditions de vie. Puis-je entrer?

- Euh non, je n'ai pas le temps, je…

- C'est important Madame, et ça ne vous prendra que quelques minutes. C'est pour que la ville augmente le nombre d'écoles ou de crèches, si vous avez des enfants vous êtes concernée. Ainsi que des rénovations si votre habitat est insalubre

- Euh…

- Vous êtes propriétaire?

- Non, je suis employée dans la maison… mon patron est là et je dois retourner…

- Alors c'est à lui que je dois parler. Excusez-moi

Olivia s'incruste dans la maison en passant sous le nez de la jeune nourrice. Celle-ci est ennuyée et tente maladroitement de la diriger vers la sortie.

Le petit garçon passe en courant mais il s'arrête devant Olivia.

- Tu es qui?

- Bonjour. Je dois parler à ton papa et ta maman. Ils sont là?

- J'ai qu'un papa. Il est là-bas, dans la cuisine

Olivia s'élance vers la pièce indiquée par l'enfant, où elle tombe nez à nez sur Dean. Tous les deux sous le choc, ils entendent la jeune femme entrer à son tour.

- Mr Parkman… excusez-moi, cette femme est entrée sans ma permission…

Dean sort rapidement de sa stupeur: - Ce n'est rien. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous Kelly

- Euh… bien Mr

La femme partie, Dean s'approche rapidement d'Olivia qu'il ceinture. Il lui pique ses menottes qu'il lui passe aux poignets. Cette action fut si rapide, qu'Olivia n'a pas eu le temps de réagir, encore sous le choc de la rencontre.

L'enfant entre en tirant derrière lui un jouet : - Papa ? Tu joues avec moi?

Olivia regarde de plus près le petit garçon. Il a l'air d'avoir dans les cinq ans, il est brun aux yeux noirs.

- Oh mon dieu ! - - s'écrie-t-elle, réalisant que peut-être…

Dean lui tire sur les poignets entravés, pour qu'elle se taise.

- Nous allons jouer à un nouveau jeu Aidan. Tu vas aller dans la remise, chercher la valise qui est juste devant, ok?

- Oui Papa

- Dépêches-toi fiston. Tu l'apportes dans ta chambre, je t'y attendrai

Le petit part en courant.

- Oh mon dieu, Dean! Ce n'est pas vrai? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai!

Il se place devant elle pour lui répondre.

- C'est on ne peut pas faire plus vrai. Maintenant, tu la fermes ou ça va mal finir! Surtout devant le petit

- Qu'as-tu fait de lui? Qu'as-tu fait de mon bébé?

- Je lui ai donné ce que tu lui as refusé, tout simplement

- Tu es un monstre!

- Moi le monstre? Je lui ai donné tout l'amour possible, alors que toi, tu l'as abandonné!

- C'est faux! Tu as kidnappé mon bébé!

- Tu as la mémoire courte! Tu as crié en plein tribunal que tu ne voulais pas de ce bâtard

- Non, c'est faux, c'est…

- C'est faux? Tu n'as pas dit ça Olivia?

- Je… j'étais bouleversée… je…

- Et ben moi je l'ai élevé, et aimé. Bien plus que tu n'aurais jamais pu le faire. C'est vrai, quelle mère peut aimer l'enfant d'un viol, hein?

- Si… si je l'aime. Tu me l'as arraché

- De toute façon, tu ne sais pas aimer. Tu n'imagines même pas les sacrifices que j'ai faits pour ceux que j'aime. D'abord pour toi, mais tu n'as jamais rien voulu voir. Ensuite pour mon fils. Je ne sais pas par quel hasard tu nous as retrouvés, mais laisses-moi te dire une chose: je ne te laisserai pas me l'enlever, tu m'entends ? Personne ne me prendra mon fils!

- Dean… laisses-moi le serrer dans mes bras. Je suis sa mère!

- Tu n'es rien! Et il te déteste

- Non… C'est impossible

- Je lui ai dit que sa mère ne voulait pas de lui

- C'est horrible! Tu es ignoble

- C'est la vérité! Tu l'as rejeté ce jour-là, au tribunal! Tout le monde l'a entendu. J'étais le seul à vouloir de lui

- Non… j'ai changé d'avis… je me suis mise à l'aimer, à le vouloir

- Tu ne changes jamais de sentiments Olivia, persuadée que tu es d'avoir toujours raison

- Dean, tu m'as volé mon fils

- Il est heureux avec moi. Il est toute ma vie, mon seul univers. Maintenant, si tu lui parles, si tu lui dis qui tu es, je… Tu ne verras pas le jour se lever, tu as ma parole Olivia

- Tu en es là?

- Oui! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui, n'importe quoi! C'est pour lui que je me suis évadé, c'est pour lui que je fais tout ça, que je suis tombé aussi bas! Tout est pour lui

- Je ne lui veux pas de mal Dean. Au contraire

- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi Olivia. Tu vas essayer de me l'enlever

- Non. Un enfant a besoin de ses deux parents Dean, tu le sais bien

- Je suis ses deux parents. Il est très heureux comme ça

- Libères-moi. Je promets de rien lui dire. Je veux juste le regarder. Ça fait si longtemps

Dean l'observa moins tendu. Il sembla accepter. Il la tira par un bras et l'emmena dans une chambre. Olivia déglutit difficilement. Cette situation la ramena six ans en arrière, quand il avait abusé d'elle. Mais il n'oserait pas recommencer avec l'enfant à côté?

* * *

Réactions? Prédictions?


	8. Chapter 8

alors Que va encore faire Dean cette fois? Olivia est-elle au bout de l'horreur? Ou va-t-elle pouvoir profiter enfin de son fils retrouvé?

* * *

Le petit était d'ailleurs là, avec une valise à ses pieds. Dean poussa Olivia contre le mur le plus loin de la porte, mais il ne l'avait pas détachée.

- Elle est bizarre la dame!

- Ça fait partit du jeu - fit Dean en ouvrant les tiroirs.- Je veux que tu choisisse tes tee-shirts et pantalons préférés, d'accord? Sans traîner Aidan

Aidan regarda dans ses tiroirs pour fouiller dans ses vêtements, pendant que son père remplissait la valise de quelques pulls et sous-vêtements de son fils. Puis rapidement, il sort par une porte donnant sur une autre chambre, et revient avec quelques-uns de ses propres habits. Olivia le voit caler dessous un pistolet et une mini valisette.

- Tu as choisi Chéri?

- Oui Papa! Je veux mon tee-shirt avec Superman dessus!

- C'est bien, on le prend. Celui-là aussi. C'est parfait, tu as très bien joué mon grand - fit-il en refermant la valise.

- C'est fini?

- Non, maintenant, nous partons en voyage

- On va où?

- Très loin d'ici

- Pour longtemps?

- Non, juste quelques temps

- Parce que lundi, j'ai mon match avec l'école! On sera rentrés Papa?

- Ne t'inquiète pas chaton. Vas mettre ton manteau et tes baskets, on y va

- Dean… Tu t'enfuis?

- Parce que tu crois que je vais attendre l'arrivée de la cavalerie? Tu m'as trouvé comment? Tu as déjà avertis tes collègues?

- Non, personne n'est au courant

- Tu me crois si idiot?

- Dean… Que vas-tu faire de moi? Tu as vu, je n'ai rien dis

- C'est vrai. Je suis étonné que tu aies réussi à garder ta langue, si bien pendue d'ordinaire

- Dean… laisses-moi…venir avec vous

- Pardon?

- Je veux rester avec vous deux. Je ne tenterai rien contre toi, je veux juste le voir, l'entendre, je t'en supplie

- C'est un piège!

- Non! Je t'ai trouvé par hasard. Je savais pas en entrant dans cette maison que je tomberais sur toi, je te le jure!

- Même si cela est vrai, tu ne peux pas me suivre Olivia. Je vais recommencer une vie ailleurs. Toi tu as ta petite vie bien rangée, ton boulot, tes chers collègues, sans parler de ton petit partenaire

- Je renoncerai à tout! Je veux juste être avec lui, je t'en prie. Je regrette ce qui s'est passé, je regrette ce que j'ai dit autrefois, ça fait cinq ans que je regrette… Dean, pardonnes-moi, j'ai changé…Dean…

Il sembla réfléchir aux options.

- Ils vont te chercher partout si tu rates le boulot. On ne pourra pas passer inaperçus tous les trois

- Je t'en supplie…

- À moins que... tu démissionnes. Viens par là!

Il la tire auprès d'une table et la détache.

- Tu vas écrire ta lettre de démission, et tâches d'être convaincante! Faut qu'ils renoncent à te revoir

Il se penche à son oreille: - Mais comprends bien une chose Olivia. Quand je te dis que je ne laisserai personne m'enlever mon fils, ça veut dire que je préfère le tuer que de le perdre, tu as bien compris?

Olivia se glace. Son ton est si déterminé qu'elle ne doute pas qu'il mettra sa menace à exécution.

- Alors si tu espères me jouer un tour, avertir tes petits copains ou m'échapper avec Aidan, tu oublies. Je ne reculerai devant rien. Même pas le crime ou l'horreur, je ne suis plus à ça près

- Que… que veux-tu dire?

- Comment crois-tu que je gagne ma vie Olivia?

- Je… je sais pas

- Je suis devenu ceux que je pourchassais autrefois

- C'est-à-dire?... j'ai peur de comprendre

- Tu sais que je suis tireur d'élite. Qui peut avoir besoin d'un tel professionnel, en toute illégalité bien sûr, puisque grâce à toi, je suis recherché dans tout le pays

- Oh mon dieu! La Mafia?

- Bien vu! Et ça paye bien. En général, deux jours de travail et je peux rester presque un mois à m'occuper de mon gamin. Le job idéal!

- Oh mon dieu… Dean…comment as-tu pu? Tu étais si bon flic!

- J'ai pas eu le choix! Je devais penser d'abord aux besoins de mon fils. Alors j'ai arrêté de jouer la fine bouche et j'ai assumé mes choix, tout simplement. De toute façon, un viol, un kidnapping de bébé et une évasion me garantissaient la perpétuité. Quand je pense que tu m'as craché dessus quand j'ai couvert cette espionne, parce qu'elle avait commis des meurtres pour le bien de notre pays, et aujourd'hui tu serais prête à abandonner ta vie et ta belle droiture pour suivre un homme en cavale? Un assassin?

- Oui… je veux être avec mon fils, il m'a tant manqué... je le croyais mort

- Papa, je suis prêt! Tu viens?

- Oui on y va. Olivia, tu l'écris cette lettre ou pas? Décides-toi, nous sommes pressés!

* * *

Olivia est-elle vraiment prête à les suivre? ou est-ce une ruse?


	9. Chapter 9

_Désolé j'ai un peu trainé. voici une suite courte mais le prochain chapitre suivra dans la semaine. tremblez bien!_

* * *

- Si tu n'as pas vraiment envie, ne le fais pas! Je ne veux surtout pas de forcer Olivia

- T'as pas eu autant de scrupules la dernière fois!

- C'est pas pareil! C'était ta faute aussi! J'étais en souffrance et t'as rien voulu voir! Si t'avais été un petit peu plus compréhensive, ça se serait passé autrement

- Ben tiens! Tu m'as violée et c'est ma faute! T'es resté un pourri!

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, ma belle! Je pourrais oublier ma mansuétude, t'attacher au fond d'une pièce et te laisser crever de faim!

- Tu as quand même gâché 6 ans de ma vie avec ce que tu m'as fais! Tu pourrais avoir la décence de le reconnaître!

- Ce que j'ai fais, i ans, c'est la plus belle chose au monde - répond-t-il en regardant l'enfant jouer avec son manteau. - Tant pis pour toi si tu ne veux pas le voir comme ça! On est tous obligés de faire des concessions et des sacrifices. Tu as souffert, j'ai souffert aussi. Mais ça en valait la peine. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça? Alors on part sans toi

- Non… non Dean…je vais faire comme tu dis…je vais accepter

- Tu es sûre de toi? Parce que tu réalises qu'en venant avec nous, tu deviens ma femme. Et je veux être certain que tu en mesures toutes les implications

Olivia se mord les lèvres, la décision est capitale. Jusqu'où pourra-t-elle aller pour retrouver son fils? Jusqu'où veut-elle aller?


	10. Chapter 10

_Comme promis, the suite et la fin de cette si "romantique" histoire_

* * *

- Bougez pas Porter!

- Eliott? Que… que fais-tu là? Comment?

- Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais on a réussi à vous localiser. Maintenant tu t'éloignes d'elle, tout de suite!

- Certainement pas

Dean attrape Olivia et s'en sert comme bouclier.

- Vous allez tirer au risque de la blesser Stabler? Ça m'étonnerait que vous en ayez les tripes

- Papa? Papa? Qu'est ce que c'est?

Eliott est surpris de l'apparition de ce gamin. Qui est-ce?

- Chéri, viens voir Papa

- Non…non Aidan, restes où tu es, je t'en prie - crie Olivia. Mais l'enfant se dirige vers le seul être qu'il connaît. Dean le prend dans ses bras et repousse Olivia.

- Dean! Laisses-le partir… Je t'en prie

Dean la regarde intensément, de son air si déterminé. Olivia comprend alors ce qu'il pense.

- Eliott, baisses ton arme

- Porter, lâchez cet enfant, tout de suite

Le petit se blottit dans les bras de son père.

- J'ai peur… c'est qui le monsieur?

- C'est un méchant. Mais Papa ne te lâchera pas, tu le sais ça. Personne ne nous séparera

- Eliott, je t'en supplie, va-t-en, va-t-en, vite!

- Olivia tu es folle? Prends-lui le petit

- Tu ne comprends pas Eliott! Tu dois t'en aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Eliott, s'il te plait…

Dean se recule doucement.

- Porter, revenez ici! Posez l'enfant, ne faites pas l'idiot

- Personne ne m'arrachera mon fils - dit-il calmement. Il ouvre la fenêtre en grand et se jette dans le vide en serrant son enfant.

* * *

_-dernière image-_

Olivia, brisée, en pleurs devant les deux corps sur le sol. Elle caresse le visage du petit garçon, en lui demandant de se réveiller. Eliott regarde cette scène, abattu et honteux.

* * *

_Je suis un monstre je sais. lâchez-vous, vengez-vous sur moi, je le mérite_


End file.
